


The Master & Slave

by 123toytoy1243



Category: M&S - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ultra Hardcore, Ultra cring, not needed information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123toytoy1243/pseuds/123toytoy1243
Summary: Two men, one world and a massive cringe bath. Will birds tweet and the hearts beat or will everything crumble! Read to find out!?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is real

On a hot summer June morning the clock arms were getting closer to the doom hour and the college would be filled with those stupid brats knocking into you as they walked past like zombies, that haven’t had their morning brains. The sweat was rolling down my neck making the back of my hair stick up, my hands were sweating and my dark blue shirt was sticking to me as I was bent over my desk marking the students work. I heard a noise from behind me that was a card buzzer I didn’t bother to turn around I knew who it was; the sound of the soft footsteps on the grey carpet was getting louder and closer.  
“Good morning, good morning and good morning to you Terrance” came from the cheerful man that stood behind. “Eeerr good morning to you to my friend” I waved my hand to show my knowledge of him as he walked around me not braking his gaze, and sat at his desk and logged into to his profile. “Did you have a nice weekend friend” “eeerr yeah it was fun I went out with the family, you.” “Oooww yeah I did a lot, I went to Liverpool and had a politic rally” “Any interesting topics that arose” “Not really only a couple of things about war but that’s all” I nodded to him and carried on with my work.


	2. Doom Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hands on the clock are getting closer to the doom hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow beginning but wait for the beat to drop

The dreaded hour came, it was 9:00 and the students would be sitting and blocking the corridor with their feet and bags just lying all over the place. I rose from my chair stretching my arms up into the air showing my chest, and trying to peal my shirt of my body. I could tell Ali eyes were on me and I nodded to him, and said “I’m off” and I picked up my rucksack and flask, and signed myself out of the computer and started to walk away. “I see you later Terrance” I turned and nod and scanned my card and left. As I walked towards the double doors I saw my students, this was the second week of the first term back and I had so many new students and so many names to remember; but at least I had my last year students with me for these last 2 years. As I opened the door to walk down the corridor the class mates called my name out and it was at that moment I knew it was going to be a very long day. As I swiped my card on the scanner and let the students in I finally got to sit down in my chair and have a couple of seconds of small peace until all the children started barking and roaring. “Quite down now you lot today we are going to go straight ahead with flash animation” “Not animation sir, please that was painful last year” “Yes I know but if we do it first then we can get it out of the way” When the class finally calmed down we started doing the course work and I could have a few seconds to myself to look at my emails, as I was going throw the emails of my other co-workers I noticed there was a message from Jeff I was surprised to see he was still connected to the college server, or he could of hacked I clicked on the email to review it ‘Hey Terrance you’re probably wondering how I’m able to contact you all the way from California by using the college login. Well once, you become a hacker and no one can stop you, it is easy to gain access.’


	3. The Late Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its getting hot in this room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its getting hot now

It was pasted 9:00 pm and I was still hunch over my desk marking the new work that was submitted tonight, and of course you always get those kids that have to send you an email with their work saying ‘I couldn’t upload my work will you do it for me’ sometime I wonder why I token this job. “Do you need some help marking friend” the word friend was soft and I looked up from my computer to see a small outline of a man in the shadows. “I can help if you want I don’t have to rush back home I think my girlfriend is out with her friends.” Ali said this as he walked closer to me coming out from the shadows and standing before me just inches away. I could scent the mans after shave which was surprising as I could tell it’s been a long day for him and me. 

He grabbed a chair and sat beside me and we both worked together on the marking, when I finally noticed the time on the computer is was 12:00 pm and by my surprise I was not tired but I noticed Ali’s leg was touching my leg and he didn’t care but I could tell the man was in his own world looking over his glasses staring at the monitor. I knew I had to move my leg but I didn’t want to leave the warmth of his leg from mine as it was comforting so I carried on with the marking until I was half way finished which was about 12:30pm. I started to pack my stuff up which made Ali startle a bit and moved his leg I wanted to say something to break the ice but I didn’t want to destroy our friendship so I just smiled. “I think we lost track of time and we have work tomorrow as well I think it be a good idea to get some rest” I said to Ali as I put the last of my items in the bag. All of a sudden Ali rose from his chair standing to his fall statuses he was a couple inches smaller than me but I could tell he wanted to be the taller one for once. “If you’re not doing anything why not carry this on at my house, just until you got all the work mark.”  
“I’m not sure I have to get back for my……” I could tell by my words that I hurt my friend and I couldn’t stand to see his so soft face so upset. “You know what, I think it be a good idea to get this all done tonight and your house has the greatest WI-FI” With that said is face lit up and he packed his stuff and we walked out together.


	4. Ali's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Madhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong

The car came to a stop on Ali’s drive and we both got out of the car and walked towards his front door, Ali dropped his bag on the floor and put his keys into the door lock and turned it to the left. Once the door was opened he picked up his bag again and let me go first into the house, I just stood in the hallway as I hadn’t been to house much and I felt unconformable being in his house. Once he shut the front door there was no going back. “Please let me take your coat, you can go into the front room which is there” he token my coat off and pointed to the door that I was standing beside, I walked into the room and it was spacious. I can tell the man has had a lot of money in the past and does not mind splashing it on a few items, as there was a massive fireplace on one side of the room and a seating near the big window. Ali came into room and just stood there with his hands together and was rubbing them.


	5. Is This Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It must be right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets good or does it

I kept repeating the same thing in my head ‘is this right, I have a wife and 2 children do I really want to throw all this away for a lousy one-night stand. But then again would it be a one night stand as Ali seems to have a liking in me; but it’s not that I haven’t ever knew this. The way the man stares at me or the way he will go all the way out for me to assist me and to make my life a little better.’ With all this running through my head at high speed I didn’t notice Ali was standing in his door way to his room and I also didn’t notice that he changed the lights to make it dim in the bedroom. As I was about to speak Ali did a long step towards me and held his hands a couple centimetres away from my face, I can read from his eyes that there was something eating at him and he wanted to say something but there was a force stopping him from letting out his secrets. He lifted his head up towards my face, his lips were centimetres away I shoved him to the side and he fell on the bed and I walked back breathing fast until my back hit the wall. “Ali I can’t do this, I have a family and I can’t throw all that away” “but aren’t you bored of that life of yours, you always look sad and you always want to stay late after work. You can always do this at home why stay at work.” The way Ali spoke sounded angry then sad, I pushed myself from the wall and walked over to Ali slowly thinking about every step that token towards him I thought ‘what kind of friend I would be to him he is in the end a dear friend’. I wanted him and I wanted my family and I kind of deserve this; so, everything I had in me I pushed everything to side and bent down to Ali’s level and straight on kissed him on the lips I can tell this surprised him because I felt his body tense up. And then he finally relaxed and he curled his fingers around my neck and pulled me down even further towards him. There was no place to put my hands so I collapsed on him and he helped me up I stared in his eyes and for once I felt like I was seeing the real Ali that I hadn’t seen in a very long time. We both crawled to the top of his bed and started to kiss. I grabbed Ali’s shirt collar and used that for my leverage and pushed him into the bed so I was on top and with that we started to passionately kiss and with each kiss a button was unbuttoned from both our shirts. There were 3 buttons left on both our shirts. And surprisingly my dark blue shirt was still sticking to me and I wasn’t too sure if it was from the heat or from what was happening, but Ali crept his fingertips around the back of my neck and he started to lightly stroke my hair. The feeling was warm and sent a shock down my spine all the way to my tail bone. He pulled me down towards his face, our lips touched once more and this time his tongue licked my lips asking for entrance and I gave in. The kiss deepened I could tell Ali was trying to battle me with his tongue for dominance and of course I won and Ali allowed me to lead. I didn’t have any idea what to do as I’ve had never thought I would be doing this defiantly not to Ali. I did the last buttons on Ali shirts and he reached down towards my belt, his hands were shaking and I wrapped my hands around his hand and held it near my heart. I knew he was scared but also a little excited, so I pushed myself of him and got up from the bed I undid the last buttons on my shirt and dumped it on the floor beside me it curled up by my feet and I carried on towards my belt. I did my belt slowly as I tried to waste time I thought maybe he would get bored but he only pushed himself up more on the bed, he removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor. I pulled the rest of my belt through the hoop and help both ends in my hand; I didn’t make any eye contact with him I just made sure I was looking down at what I was doing the whole time. I slowly unbutton my trousers and unzipped them; I pushed down my trousers and kicked them off. By my surprised I had a boner. And it seemed while I was doing this Ali had also kicked his trousers and they were at the bottom of the bed, he was removing his socks and I remembered to do mine. As I bent down to take my socks off I thought I heard a noise from downstairs I looked up too Ali. “Don’t worry that’s just the boiler it makes noises around this time” with this said I looked at his alarm clock which was saying the time was 1pm, the alarm seemed to be on Ali side of the bed as I saw a photo of his daughter when she was younger. It reminded me of my children and this made me think about what I was doing “They won’t know if they don’t know” he said this with a cheeky tone and a smile. I smiled back and token both of my socks off and left them with my shirt, I knelled back on the bed with Ali who had nothing on but his boxer shorts and I could see his standing erection through the fabric now I can tell his getting more confident which made me feel more relaxed. I wrapped my arm around his neck for him to lay on to give me a better angel at his lips, we kissed a bit more and this leaded on to another battle for dominance and once more I won the battle with a hard defeat Ali once again relaxed as our kiss deepened, I started to stroke his arm slowly as I rolled on top of him. He laid his hands on my back and started to slowly roam them around. The kiss was getting better so I slipped my tongue in his mouth again and started to roam his mouth just to get used to it I knew this wouldn’t be the last time we do this together so maybe I should do some research about. As I was thinking this Ali nudge me so I separated our lips “you’re thinking again”  
“No I’m not, I’m just…….”  
“Thinking I know when you think, you have this expression.” I smiled at him and still noticed he had his glasses on his face so I dragged them of his face by the bridge of the glasses and put them on his side draw. “Thanks I was not sure how it was going to work with glasses on” Ali said this with sheepish eyes, his body was relaxing and his features were low. This was the part where I meant to shove my hands down his box shorts and give him the hand job of the life time, I think that’s what you do when you want to get a guy hard but I could tell Ali didn’t need the push as I could feel his erection nudging me near the top of my thigh. The smile he gave me was not any kind of smile I’ve seen before; this was a new Ali coming out to play. He leaned up a little and got both of his index fingers in my waist band of my boxers I think he noticed my erection point up. I grabbed both of his hands and stopped him before he went any farther. “We can’t just do it”  
“What do you mean we can’t just do it?”  
“Well we don’t have condoms” Ali gave me a cheeky smile. And reached for his side draw and pulled out a tube of lube and a condom. He put both items in my hand and raised his eye and gave me a little wink. “Do you really expect me to shove it in there?”  
“What else are you going to do?”  
“Have you ever had a dick up your ass?”  
“Weeeell no but I have been called a dick many times, does that count” I gave him a look and tossed the condom back in the draw and the lube and shut it. “If we are going to do this let’s do it slowly”  
“Okay what do you think we should do first then?”  
“I think we should hump” The face Ali gave me told me he had never done that before. I grabbed both of Ali’s hands and placed them in my lap. suddenly I heard a jingle from downstairs “Eer Ali is anyone coming home today”  
“No why?” Ali said this as he looked me in the eyes “Because I can hear keys” and it was at that moment Ali’s daughter could be heard from downstairs. “Daddy sorry I’m home late” I never thought a man could move so fast until Ali bounced forward and pushed me to the side, with horror in his eyes he rushed to my side. “We got to hide you somewhere”  
“Err why I can’t just stay here in the bedroom”  
“Okay but don’t make a noise” As he said this his daughter’s footstep could be heard coming up the wooden stairs and stop outside his bedroom door. Ali left the room and shut the door behind him I could hear his voice loud and clear from the other side. “Hey daddy, so I’m late the session went a little longer then expected”  
“That’s okay sweet heart I left your dinner in the fridge I don’t mind reheating it for you, or you can eat it later. Or I can cook you something new” The sound of Ali voice was different from his normal talking voice but then again, he was talking to the princess of this castle, and he spoils that girl way too much. But then again, it’s just them 2 in this big house. As my mind was wondering off like always it went all quite outside, I was too scared to leave the bed just encase sapphire or Ali come barging in the room and it looks like I’m making a brake for it. Suddenly the door opened and Ali came back into the room and of course his not hard anymore and I’ve lost the mojo in my system. “Sorry about that I thought she was already home”  
“Its fine we can try another time or something” I said this while playing with the corner of the cover. “You can sleep in my bed if you want or you can take the spare room, I’ve cleaned it today so it’s all fresh”  
“I think I will go into the spare room if you don’t mind” As I rose I could tell Ali had his hurt look again but it was too awkward for me to stay in this room and I wanted to think about some things. “Oh okay, yeah that’s fine I wake you up tomorrow so we can get ready for work. I collected my things as Ali was talking and took my bag into the spare room.  
As I closed the door a puff of air that I didn’t know I was holding had released and I was safe from everything I just wanted to get into my pyjamas and snuggle into the bed. As I got dressed I got my phone out of my bag and unlocked it, what stared back at me was my happy family but I had enough of this happiness I want to have some fun. I locked my screen and put my phone on the bedside cupboard and got into bed. As my head hit the pillow I was out cold to the world.


End file.
